<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhythm Of Nature by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398031">Rhythm Of Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A500 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: Avatar_500, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Sokka share an intimate moment at the garden where their relationship started as youths</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A500 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhythm Of Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N/B: I wrote so much way back when that I forgot what half of it was about :p This is set in the Er Skeit AU/AR-verse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published December 3, 2011</p>
<hr/><p>The hatch yielded to the force applied.</p><p>They raised it enough to peek through its gap - a fragrance of jasmine awaited. They moved it away - confident that area was isolated. Then, they remained, seated at its rim, as the solitude was interrupted by that cool summer air. Both appeared to forget the chill common at that level of city. </p><p>Zuko scooted to Sokka. Their legs touched at the knees. Their hands exploring, finding each other. They sat obscured within that patch of forest that remained of Gyatso's park. Afar, filtered through vegetation, came the flicker of campfire. That was the site of the fire realm youth at the end of its Avatar Day activity. It dwindled and faded as night arose.</p><p>Suddenly the sky cracked and they gazed onto its void.</p><p>"Come," Zuko said to Sokka .</p><p>"You ARE adventurous tonight."</p><p>The night was without its moon. Just the swirls stars awaited. And the meanders they formed, like pathways, into deeper and greater mystery.</p><p>"Can you imagine that loneliness?"</p><p>Zuko smiled a reply; Sokka tapped their noses together.</p><p>Their lips parted at admit a breath.</p><p>Zuko gazed above from below. Sokka's eyes - wide as if to gasp - rivalled the stars. That face lowered its sight with its tongue to trace naked swaths of neck with kisses.</p><p>A streak of warmth coursed across the field. Trees fretted. Stirred life.... A chord of music emerged, spontaneously, out of the chaos of the sound that followed. The event was to such an immensity as the universe as insubstantial as the rhythm of elements were to a man. Yet to the lovers who paused at its wake such a melody could have spanned eternity.</p><p>The Prince clasped tight, tight at the head and waist. The Warrior clutched at the grass - fingers clawed into dirt like roots. Then, for no more than an instant, a moment ... they added their duet to the rhythm of Nature.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>